okami no yami
by mithrilkitsune
Summary: first fic! in the nigth of kyuubi sealing another demon have come for the title of king of all youkai and win but now he his trapped inside naruto. naruto grow as a new person altogether! naruharem with gender bend characters.m for some lemon
1. Chapter 1

yami no okami!

ok everybody mithrilkitsune here i want to warn you this is my first story and i'm no used to writhing in english so i will probably make tons of grammatical and/or spelling errors actually i'm sure that i already have done ..say 4 errors at least so be nice ok? of course i will try my best to make as little as possible now i don't speak japanese a lot and know a mere 30 words at best so the jutsu will probably all be in english so ...sorry about that wish i have a least a good translator for it

on another note i am going to make some character gender bended meaning some guy are going to be girl NOT NARUTO their will probably have 6 characters that going to change maybe a bit more but no much 1 to 2 more max i swear! this is kind of karma revenge for all the times that naruto have been gender bended the pairing is going to be a harem and rated m both for gore (not that much actually) and lemon (the main reason)

i don't own naruto but the rest in the story is original

"speak" normal speaking

think normal thinking

first chapter : the wolf in the shadow

kyuubi just could not believe it he was peacefully destroying a weak human village savoring the coppery taste of their flesh want that damn sunshine wannabe have summoned shinikami. shinikami for kami sake! what in the seven hell??? last time he checked human were barely able to summon weak animal! to the best! and this..yellow bastard summon the kamidamn shinikami not only that but he have sealed him in a child how dare he? how dare this despicable human dare to but such a being like myself in a weak child a copy carbon of him no less howled the giant fox in the (dis)comfort of his cage to say the fox was pissed was an understanding

outside the seal

sarutobi was in a inner turmoil on one hand the village council wanted to kill naruto for harboring the nine tail and on the other the same council wanted to keep him as a weapon hell one of them wanted to make him a chakra plant (like a power plant but with chakra) keeping him on sedative and pumping chakra out of him for as long as he live thank to denzo the project was abandoned for costing too much and being unpractical in the long run and sarutobi was't going to check a gifted horse in the run! hell right now he would even take a dog with a saddle

"hokage-sama let me train the boy i'm more than willing to make him the strongest warrior konoha as never see" sarutobi must admit denzo was quit skilled is in diplomatic skill his chose of word make him look like he actually cared though the message was probably lets me handle the beast and i will break him and unleash him at everybody i don't namely iwa

"no hokage-sama we must sever his head and burn him till nothing but ash remain"yelled a village councilmen

"yeah burn him alive that he resent was the leaf a gone trough"yelled another

"enough are you two delusional to see that this is the best opportunity that we could ask for? with the power of the nine tails in the roots the leafs could overshadow everything not only rock,mist or cloud but all of them .. together"denzo really wanted naruto to be trained as a weapon with undoubtedly him as sole wielder

"this as gone far enough naruto is not going to be killed (here denzo smiled slightly) or used as a weapon (and here denzo looked like he was going to murder sarutobi) he will live a life like any other children would do i make myself clear"

the council agreed but no of the goodness of their heart everyone was planning of a ways to make their plan carry on with or without the hokage consents even the idiot that wanted to transform him in a power plant if he could not make it use to the entire village than a least he was going to cut is in own electricity bill

"(sigh) naruto i hope your going to be a calm boy or i know for a thing that i'm going to have one hell of a headache" said sarutobi looking directly at naruto in a cradle in is office

naruto responded to sarutobi question by trowing is peacemaker directly on sarutobi forehead have it been a kunai well..

"(sweathdrop) well it seem i will need some aspirin no?"he asked naruto who was just happy to make a sound that sounded like giggle

"sleep well naruto" was the last word that said sarutobi to naruto before leaving is office he was not fearing of letting him here he would be gone for 30 minutes and the only one able to enter is office was him with the newly placed seal as sarutobi looked more closely he would have sensed as strange thing happening to the shadow bellow the cradle

inside the seal ...again

kyuubi was still fuming! bastard human wanted to either kill him ..them if he counted the flesh cage he was trapped in or to be their slave what a choice

"kukuku kyuubi-sama what a surprise to see you here kukuku"a young calm and somewhat cheery voice said. the voice was coming from everywhere yet from nowhere at the same time

"shit not him not now"kyuubi was nervous normally he would not fear anything but with is predicament ...

"what the matters kyuubi-sama human sealed your voice too ... well that would be a good think actually"he said in a happy tone too happy for kyuubi taste

"shut up you fool and show yourself coward"

"coward? me? must i remind you senile fox that at our last encounter if it wasn't for the three tail i would have my butt on the throne of hell? surely you remember that day! no? there was also another think i have done but.. i don't seem to remember what it was do you?" he finished in a mocking voice

"how dare you? you know far too well what you have done you killed my mate you piece of trash"growled the kyuubi is anger flaring is chakra like hell fire

"ha yes it coming back now"he said in a sweet voice "too bad that she as fallen right in front of you when i was making my attack no?"

"bastard she have jumped to save me you son of a bitch" growled the kyuubi

"well her lost she should have stayed out of the ways well it seem to be genetic your offspring's was of the same kind "he said uncaring

"what? what have you done to my kits damn wolf?"

"ho no! did i just spill the bean? and i wanted it to be a surprise want you would go to the afterlife. as for what i have done to them" kyuubi heard the sound of the wolf licking is chop"well got to feed no?"

now the kyuubi cried a battle cry and charged in a random direction to try to gets the wolf but missed completely

"temper kyuubi temper beside your going to join them soon enough" at this moment a strange tar like substance begin to rise from the water of the sewer before taking a somewhat canine look each passing second the strange substance was becoming more and more definite becoming thinner and more fur like sliding like oil and want it was finish their stood a magnificent black wolf with two golden moon curtain where is eyes where facing each other like in a mirror. opening is eyes to show golden full moon with a black slit pupil on sea of fresh blood "so ready to hand me the title of king of demon kyuubi no kitsune?"he said looking directly into kyuubi eyes all cheery tone gone from his voice just a cold edge that could make anko freeze on spot

"newer in a thousand year yami no ookami(darkness wolf i thing)"snarled the fox before charging him

"such childish move said yami(i'm going to call him like that from now on)"said before a spike of dark crystal like substance shot out in front of him stopping kyuubi in is track and forcing him to destroy it with a tail swap shattering it to piece bad choice kyuubi howled yami in glee moment before the shard stopped in mid air and impaling themselves in kyubi back at high speed

"grrrr you little shit and your damn shadow trick" growled the kyuubi in a low voice

"you are too weak kyuubi you grew old and the fight with shinikami wasn't in your advantage your annoyingly weak

"shut up i will show you what a demon lord can do"said kyuubi rushing yami who wasn't quick enough to jump away and bitting is neck will trying to stab him with his tails yami try to stab him with another shadow spike but kyuubi jump away managing to hit yami with the tips of three tails letting some red blood fall before the wound close themselves

"it seem i have underestimate you kyuubi ... but him still better"he said the last part slashing in the air with his tail making a blade of golden energy twisting in the air similar to a boomerang and breathing a stream of dark fire with gold outline

"shit" was the instinctive reaction of kyuubi planting is nine tails in front of him and flipping a huge piece of stone using it as a shield the blade of gold passing at the upper part of the swift-make shield only cutting a bit before the flame rushed on it. kyuubi was forced to hold is ground with quit a bit of strength or else the shield would a fly away leaving him vulnerable suddenly the flame stopped and kyuubi was slammed on his right side not skipping a beat kyuubi used four tail encircling yami and trowing him to the wall witch he herd with satisfaction make a light crushing sound probably a rib that should help even if he would heal it gifted kyuubi a edge. a edge he will use now is nine tails stretched straight a yami who looked a bit unnerved by the turning of even the nine tail came piercing the area where yami was making a lot of dark mist making vision extremely hard kyuubi focused so much on seeing in the dust is opponent that yami jumped on him from the rooftop planting is teeth inside kyuubi neck buried to the bone of his neck lots of blood was flooding the water of the sewer

"if you have given me the throne kyuubi want i asked. you wouln't be in this situation you know?"asked yami

"remember yami a fox always trick you in the end even if you kill him"said kyuubi in a calm voice

"i doubt it"responded yami before snapping kyuubi neck making him fall lifeless on the floor were he disappeared in ash blow by a unseen wind yami waited till the last bit of ash was blow away before walking to the gate to get out but...a soon a yami touched the bar of the cage it changed shape instead of being a lots of bar their was chains making x shapes lots of them making it impossible to pass they were all silver in color an in the middle was a huge + shaped wheel that seemed to keep the chains together with the kanji for seal on it the prison shaped too there was no more water in the cage but by the sound of hit there were some waterfall somewhere just not in his cage all seemed to be made of a pale grayish stone with a smooth texture nine pillar where standing in the now roundish chamber that was connected to the cage each pillar have a brass bowl on top witch held fire green fire no less that was ...disturbing but considerate that he breathed black an gold flame it wasn't too strange but still disturbing

"like your new palace yami?"asked kyuubi mocking voice

"what is happening kyuubi? what have you done?"asked yami angrily he wouldn't say it loud but he was a bit afraid that was not in is plan. not at all!

"this seal was designed to keep a soul inside of the child and since you killed my very soul..."he lets that statement floating for more suspense "now if the kid die so do you yami there no escape ... have a pleasant reign lord yami hahahaha"

"damn!" yami didn't like that at all if the child die he die? what crap was that? he should have waited he could have reigned on hell but nooooo! he have to beat kyuubi he just have to. damn him! well a least is prison looked better than when the fox was in testament of his power compared to kyuubi ...right?

outside the seal in the hokage office

that was not sarutobi best day first denzo and some councilmen that wanted naruto as a weapon have followed him to is office to try to make him see the goodness off this decision the more adamant being denzo, hiashi hyuga and fugaku uchia they would not give up. and now when he enter is office the cradle that was containing naruto was assaulted by black and gold flame seemingly battling a fierce red mist/fire combination sarutobi was scared shit-less for naruto hiashi seemed confused as fugaku and denzo was having a happy grin now he was sure to force the council to do what he wanted a powerful factor was less frightening than a unknown factor after all. after was seemed like hour to sarutobi the golden/black flame rise upward before diving into the red mist dissipating it slowly until none remain than the flame seemed to be absorbed into the seal changing it slightly first the spiral in the middle changed to a smooth one to a saw like one pointing outward and in the middle of the swirl was the kanji for darkness other than that is whisker mark were literally melting taking the consistency of ink sliding the long of naruto cheek before evaporating into black mist a soon as their were leaving the skin than two golden moon crescent were appeared over both eyes like it was natural and not a scar or something similar

"what just happen?"was the first words leaving fugaku mouth even if it was on everybody mind

"i don't know hiashi-san would you look at naruto chakra please"asked the hokage

"hai ,byakugan!"said hiashi in is emotionless voice"huuum ...it is strange i don't see any of the kyuubi chakra but their are a different chakra in is tengetsu it seem less potent than kyuubi but still it is a enormous amount"

"well now hokage-sama it seem you will have to lets me raise young naruto ... for security matters of course"said a lightly happy denzo

"no naruto shall live is live like any other child and none of what have happened here shall be discussed anymore do i make myself completely and utterly clear"asked the sandaime putting as much k.i. as possible to make them understand that it was not a request but a order

"hai"said the three men before leaving each making plan to gets a grip of naruto power one ways or another

"why do i have the felling that this is going to give me a lots of trouble ...and what was that thing...do you know? "sarutobi asked naruto will lifting him in his arm and getting for answer a happy gurgle and some attempt at getting is hat"if you want that hat you will have to work for it little one"he said happily before returning naruto to his cradle where he become asleep before jiraya could say porn

chapter 1 end

soooooo what do you thing minasan? interesting enough? i hope so! now i'm sure people will ask how yami have beat kyuubi will is chakra level is weaker so i am going to make my point now first kyuubi just attacked a village so he should have used some chakra for it not a lot probably but still. after that he have been sealed by shinikami surely he put a fight it seem improbable that he would let himself get sealed without fighting back so that must have taken a lot of him also the seal is designed to restrain the sealed demon chakra not any other entity that would be in it so will kyuubi was fighting both weakened and restrained yami was fighting full strength which it why he have beaten kyuubi easily if you think about it. it make a lot of sense so please don't flame me on that OK? thanks helpful criticism are welcome but pointless flame are not next chapter will be naruto childhood to genin test if you think this chapter is not long enough tell me about it ok? i will try to make longer one right now i don't want to make them too long for posting them quicker and long chapter are sometime just that too damn long and you don't want to read them. well that how i see it a least

review if you want to! i'm not forcing you ...now where have i put that chainsaw again?


	2. Chapter 2

ok that chapter two of yami no okami

there is going to have a slight crossover that probably going to be only in this chapter and maybe. maybe! going to be see in future chapter as flashback that mostly all about it

...well i don't have anything more to say so...on with the story i guess!

second chapter

an unsuspected sensei

fives years later in a random street of konoha a young jinchouriki was running happily into the street he was taller than most kid is age and have shoulder length blond hair that were spiky but mostly pushed to the back of his head making it look like untamed gold fur but is most unique trait was the two golden moon crescent over is blue eyes he was wearing black baggy short and a dark blue t-shirt a bit too big for him. is name is naruto uzumaki supposed holder of the kyuubi no kitsune

"you little runt get back here damn' it"yelled a man in mostly brown cloth nothing very interesting in is feature who was making him stand out

"make me baka"yelled naruto giving him the 'honor finger'

"how dare you little bastard"yelled another man mostly wearing the same thing as the other man but a paler shade of brown

"your never going to catch me haha"yelled happily the blond before turning a corner and slamming into someone full force making him fall on is butt "baka why are you in the way?"he shouted to a red haired young man that was standing here seemingly without a care

"good job pal now we can show this little shit is place"he said gripping naruto by is hair and lifting him in the air "now say i'm sorry samas i didn't wanted to stumble into you i am not worthy"

"go to hell teme"glared naruto"your the one that run on me not the other ways around"

"why you!"shouted the same man hitting him in the stomach with is knee making im cough some blood

"t.teme"say naruto with clanched teet before coughing more blood

"hoy! was the two of you are doing? attacking a child that low that even lower than low"said the red haired man

"stay out of this stranger its not of your busines. if you don't want trouble that is"threatened the second men in brown

"are you treathening me?"asked the men

"yea!"responded the two expect him to back off

"is that so!"he said before shouting a low kick to the knee and slaming the same foot into is chin making the brown men fly will the redhead was twisting is body slamming is other feet into his guts sending him crashing into some crate"that should do it"he said with a the only word that come from naruto

"he.hey take it easy men! look i'm letting the runt go! ok?"throwing naruto on the ground and bringing is arm over is face protectively

"..no"and with that he used a quick jap breaking the men nose in a spray of blood"now take your friend and get the fuck out of here"

"ye. yes sama"was the quick reply holding is broken nose and going to gets is friend before quickly leaving for the hospital

"tssss what a waste of time not even a proper warm-up"he turned around to meet the somewhat glaring blue eyes of the blond kid "and what do you want brat?"

naruto checked is savior he was wearing dark blue pant with some kind of leather over-top and a muscle sleeveless dark gray shirt fingerless black leather glove a pair of black leather long boots and a pair of google is short spiky red hair pointing the back of is head "first of all" he said bowing a bit"thank you" and now glaring full force"teach me!"he said in a stern voice making it oblivious that he wasn't joking

the stranger looked at him with amused eyes and a smirk"...no"

"nani? why?"shouted naruto

shrugging is shoulder"simple i don't have the need or want to teach a runt like you"

"come on teach me"

"no"

"teach me!"

"no"

"come on pleeease"

"no"becoming a bit angry

"you have to!"shouted naruto

"and why for?"he yelled for the first time

"because it so cool and if i could do that people will stop treating me like crap i want to be somebody too! i have enough of people looking at me like i don't belong! i want to make a name for myself! i don't want to be looked like dirt anymore i want to belong somewhere too!"he shouted the last part with the beginning of a few tear traveling his cheeks

"...a week"

"hu?"was the very intellectual response

"you have a week! make me bleed even a little and i am going to teach you my style the taé kwon do! deal?"

"yeah prepare some band aid cause i'm a going to make you bleed all your blood tebayo!"he shouted happily

"(sweatdrop)...if you make me bleed all my blood then i will be death and i couln't no teach you"he said amused

"(small sweatdrop)hum...haha...i guess your right ..."he said rubbing the back of is head before dashing at the redhair with a battlecry slamming in ...the redhair boot and falling to the ground holding is face

"not good enough"was the weak reply before leaving

and that was how the week mostly passed with naruto launching surprise attack at the redhaired stranger who didn't seem to take them too seriously often just lifting is boot or moving slightly for stopping/evading the blond attack and today was the last day for their bets and naruto was sitting as is favorite seat in the ichiraku ramen bar one of the only shop where he was welcome trying to make a plan to make the redhaired men is sensei he was homever disturbed from is thought by the voice of a kid 5 years older than him asking a question to one of the customer a brown haired teen with some bandage below is eyes a chunin if the vest was any indication and having nothing else to do naruto decided to listen

"sempai i'm sorry to interrupt you like that but i wanted to ask you do you know the henge jutsu?"she asked of a unsure voice

"of course"he said with a kind smile"why?"

"we.well i was sick the day they were teaching it at the academy and were going to have a test on it tomorrow so..."she said uneasily fidgeting with her fingers

"ho i see well lets me explain it to you first you have to gather some chakra to your skin you have to make sure that every little bit of your body is covered ok?"

"hai!"

he smiled a bit more. showing that kind of stuff was fun"then you do those hand seal"showing a few hand seal slowly"and that it you have done it"smiling at the brown haired girl before she leave saying thank you a lot and blushing like crazy "well that was weird ..mostly the last part"he said returning to is ramen (iruka is oblivious to that too! just like naruto! yeah!)

"iru-kun that was so nice of you"said a purple haired kunoichi leaning on iruka back and her head resting on is shoulder

"A.A.ANKO-SAN!what are you doing here? shouln't you be at the hospital the wound that iwa-nin did on you was pretty deep" iruka asked with a slight blush

"haw!!! is iru-kun i worried about little old me? well it wasn't that bad and your? that kiri-nin nearly cleaved your head off you know! and to think your one of the few who make it chunnin"she pouted at the last part

"yeah i guess i was lucky"iruka said scratching his cheek sheepishly"..so hum? what are doing here anko?"he asked in unsure voice

"the hospital was boring! beside can't a lady come see her friend?"anko asked the last part seductively will pressing here asset against a poor blushing iruka

"i.i.i.i.i qu.qu.ques so"sputtered a very red iruka looking the other ways

"iru-kun"anko whispered in is ear her lips brushing again is earlobe"are you not happy to see me?"

"y,yy,yes i'm happy to see you anko"he said not making eyes contact

"iru-kun look at me"being a gentlemen iruka did turn to look a anko ... witch was pulling the collar of her shirt showing much more cleavage then poor iruka could take making him fly backward with a nosebleed loosing consciouness due to blood lost

"well that was fun"anko giggled"now for some dango"she said leaving an unconscious iruka a stunned ramen owner an a laughing blond

"wahahahaha that was so funny too bad i cant do that to reddead-teme"he laughed before stopping all of a sudden. he could do it the chunin have showed of to do the henge jutsu with that he could do something like that! and with a mischievous grin naruto left to make is biggest achievement for a long time

this night in a empty street with the redhead

"well look like the brat have given up too bad it was funny"he stated before seeing the blound in front of him

"i never give up and tonight (he give a dump down) your going down" he said charging him head forward with all the speed is little body can produce the red haired men snorting a such a stupid charge naruto for is part only sported a mischievous grin before shouting"sexy no jutsu"and in a poof of smoke instead of a blond kid stood a female teenager of sixteen completely naked the only thing that was blocking the view of her more private areas where wisps of smokes and two golden moon over her stunning cristal deep blue eyes hugging him pressing her firm 'asset' on his torso! unlike iruka he didn't fly with a nose bleed but was having a deadpanned expression and a small trickle of blood coming out of his nose

"ha! i make you bleed i win now your going to train me!"naruto yelled in glee returning to his true self

"grrr fair enough you did make me bleed! so what your name brat"the redhair said returning from his stupor

with a wide grin"my name is uzumaki naruto future hokage!"he said proudly"and you redhead-sensei?"

"first off it isn't redhead-sensei or anything-sensei my name hwoarang better remember it brat"

"hey i'm not a brat damn' it "he said pouting

f"or me you are. tell me brat have you gone to the school yet?"

"no. why?"naruto asked looking at hwoarang

"to be sure i have all the time needed to tortu..i mean train you"he said flashing a sadistic grin witch make naruto gulp"i'm going to stay in this village for three year at which age to you begin school?"

"nine that what ojiji said"responded naruto

"well that will let you one year to learn whatever this school will teach you"and with that naruto training begin

so? what do you think so far next chapter will be at the end of the academy when they pass the test by the ways i willprobably not writhe a description for characters that stay the same as the anime (meaning not genderbended characters)and since i'm pretty sure that you know the original characters i will not waste my time writhing something that everybody know

same at last time review if you want

ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three of yami no okami

the firsts gender bend characters are going to appear here like i said last chapter if there no description they are like the anime so you already know what they look like i must say there was a difficult choice here about making shino a girl who would have been called shinobu but i have decided against it at the end if people like this idea I'm might use it in a different fic but i not going to do it in this one also i wounder if i should make neji and kankuro girl too if i do it that would make 9 gender bend character in total i could manage it but i didn't want to have that many at the beginning

and this story is rated m even if their not going to have lemon for some time their going to have some it will be my first time writhing lemon want i will do it so it might be a bit crappy. ho! by the ways i will warmn you before ok?

it a naruxharem with the gender bend characters nobody else. ok?the other girl will be matched will the non gender bend characters

warning characters occness mostly the gender bend one i will try to keep the base of their personality but something will change

i don't own naruto or tekken (its not a crossover but I'm going to use some of hwoarang special attack)

third chapter

reveal the wolf!

"ok everybody settle down now i'm going to make the call"said iruka looking at is class dubbed the kunoichi class because of the bigger than normal amount of female student in the years and unfortunately for him the new age for graduation is 13 making I'm and the other boy victim of the first mood swing of the Lady's in the class lets say that iruka will never take lightly a kunoichi anymore"aburame shino?"

shino sole action was to lift is hand midway

"akamichi chouji?"

"mf'ere"said chouji heating some bbq chip

"haruno sakura?"

"I'm here sensei"sakura said waving her hand

"i see that!"he said with a smile"hyuuga hinata?"

"h.hay!"she said raising her hand timidly

"inuzuka kira?"

"yup!"said kira she was a brunette with shoulder length untamed hair with some strands going just over her browns eyes two reds triangles on her cheeks and a athletic body with a beautiful hourglass figure having as much chest as hinata. her cloth consisted of a near skin tight sleeveless light brown jacket with some cream colored fur where the sleeves would begin and at the bottom of the jacket skin tight leather pant of a darker color than her jacket brown leather sandal and a black leather chocker finishing the ensemble

"nara shikari"(damn its hard to find a feminine name with shika for ino-shika-cho trio shikari is the better i have come with sorry)

"hum?"asked a half asleep dark haired girl her hair was tied in a high ponytail that was going to her mid-back with two strand of hair that was framing her face going down just below her shoulder. a slim body that though wasn't flat it was not as curvy as other girl in her class wearing a short open light green jacket with the nara clan symbol on both upper arm (the same as the one shikamaru wear normally)a black shirt with a combination of fishnets from the belly to her hips black pant and high heel ninja sandal

"please wake up!"iruka said with a frown"uchia asuka"(at first it was supposed to be sasuka but i have forgot the firsts and found that asuka uchia sounded good so i have keep it)

"yes"was the seemingly lifeless reply of another dark haired teen will her hair were in a bushy ponytail is was short not going further than her shoulder. she was wearing a blue turtle neck sleeveless shirt with a white and red fan on her back and white Short with blue trim at the end white arms warmers with blue trim. a nicely shaped body neither too curvy or not enough piercing black eyes and ruby red full lips

"uzumaki naruto"...silence"UZUMAKI NARUTO"he said louder still no response "NARUTO"iruka all out yelled

suddenly the door break open(quiet literally)and a blond boy stood at the entrance"I'm here I'm not late I'm here!"he puffed in the ages naruto have changed a lot he was one of the tallest in the class is blond hair were now completely pulled back like is mentor a black muscle t-shirt showing is six-pack dark grey urban camouflage baggy pant and dark leather boot with metal trim at the heel dark red fingerless patted glove like those wear in taé kwon do competition and a pair of goggle on the top of is head exactly like hwoarang was wearing his(in tekken 3)

iruka for his part ...sighed it was always like that naruto would come the third time he call him not sooner no later saying that he wasn't late although he was and they would argue like always about the importance of punctuality or in naruto case the stupidity of it

"troublesome idiot"think shikari with a small smile.for some time now she have developed feeling for him at first it was

curiosity but as she know him more it slowly transformed to a slight crush and from a slight crush it transformed into deeper feeling. that was a fact know by only one other person and that was her mother and it was only because she have overheard her talking in her sleep what was making it worst is she was having a wet dream! it was not her proudest moment that was for sure. her mother teased her every time they were alone. in a way she was glad her mother teased her with that a least it mean that she didn't hate him and would be ok if they did date ...well as ok as a protective mother could be

"dobe" thinked asuka she have mixed feeling for the blond hate,respect,disdain,gratitude and if she was to actually be true to herself a bit of affection but she would be damned if she actually agreed with the last feeling(asuka feeling will be explained later in the story because it will be a major part of their relationship)

"ok that enough naruto go to your seat yamanaka ino?"iruka finished

"i'm here"said ino

ok everybody is here. now today is the genin test so i hope your all ready this years test is to make the three basic ninjutsu kawamiri bushin and henge

even with the test the day passed pretty uneventful everyone passed and was now walking with they're parents who was praising them well all except one sole person

naruto was looking at is headband moving it in a way that was making it shine in the sunlight"hwoarang nii-san i have done it I'm now a ninja just like i said"naruto said softly to himself before looking in front of him a family was happily praising a newly graduated before sighing" i would like that somebody actually care"he said dropping his arms to the sides subconsciously tracing the leaf engraved in the steel of his headband with his finger before pocketing it and leaving for is apartment.unknown to him a dark haired girl have understand what he say

"i do care that you pass you troublesome baka"she said to herself before leaving

later that night

naruto was on the roof of his apartment looking at the star thinking of is old mentor when suddenly a dark green blur passed by on a nearby apartment then another and another before naruto could react ten have passed but one have cached is attention more than the other iruka-sensei?what is going on?better to ask him!and with that naruto followed iruka to a forest were iruka finally stop and looked around hey iruka-sensei what'cha doing?asked naruto in is usual way which have the effect of scaring iruka making him jump high and clutch a branch staying on it like is life depended of it making a rather comical view"wahahaha now i know why you do this to me every time you catch me is fucking funny hahaha"

"don't do that baka!"howled iruka with his big head no jutsu"beside what are you doing here naruto?"

"hey! not fair i was going to ask you that question!"

iruka suddenly remembered why he was going into the forest and how foolish those action they have just done were "naruto listen you must return to the village quickly mizuki stoled the forbidden scroll and now because of what have happened here he is going to find us easily"

"aha! as perspective as ever iruka-sempei "was heard seemingly coming from everywhere before the sound of steel cutting the air was heard naruto and iruka just have the time to jump away before a giant shuriken impaled the three there were under "must be my lucky day i gets a chance to kill the demon brat"

"hey! who are you calling a demon brat? i know that I'm not very liked but don't you think your delusional teme?"

"ho I'm not delusional you are to think you are human do you want to know why everyone hate you i will tell you"

"no don't mizuki"iruka shouted

mizuki jumped from behind them and plunged his giant shuriken in naruto back"13 years ago the yondaime defeated the kyuubi and sealed I'm in a human being do you get its your are the kyuubi no kitsune! you killed all those persons you killed iruka parents that why deep inside he hate you from the bottom of his heart he hate you kyuubi. so now just die"he shouted the last part twisting the shuriken into naruto back

naruto was slowly losing conscience with the unbearable pain in his back the only thing he heard was a loud no before all go black that was all he could see is darkness then a green flame and another and another one appearing after the other making a uncompleted circle of pillar supporting green flame there was an area where it should have tree more pillar but instead something similar to a net of chain was standing below a stone bowl with intricate design on it in which water was falling from a waterfall the height of the waterfall must be huge because he didn't see where it begin "holly shit what is this place? certainly not heaven is too dark to be but i doubt is hell too"naruto said in have

"your right human this is not hell or heaven we are in the seal"said a young calm voice that was still pretty Strong

"the seal? what seal? wait do you mean that what mizuki said was right?"naruto asked facing the chains-net where the voice was coming

"yes and no"he stated

"what do you mean yes and no what kind of response is that baka-teme!"naruto shouted shaking his fist in the cage direction

is only response is a laugh that only grown in volume" you're not very bright are you? but you got guts i like that"

"so are you going to respond?"ask naruto pissed

"all right human i will grace you with the answer what is true first! it is true this hokage have sealed kyuubi in you but all the rest isn't first you are not kyuubi because i killed him for that same reason you don't hold the kyuubi ... well not anymore now you holding me the new lord of demon"yami walked to the chain hallowing the light of the torch to show him to naruto"the great predator of the night, king of demon, lord of all shadow and slayer of the kitsunes clan okami no yami!" he finished laughing like a mad men with lighting bolt crackling behind him and dark red fire burning on the background

"...newer heard off"

yami felled anime style at that before making iruka favorite jutsu the big head no jutsu shouting at naruto"what do you mean you never heard of me?"

"it say what it say i.don't.know.you"naruto said the three last word slowly

yami take a deep breath"well i guess it is to be expected after all i never have gone to the mortal realm before that day"he pouted"stupid kyuubi and is smart ass move i hate him"

"...and your supposed to be the lord of hell? you're acting like a child!"

"go to hell in demon age its like i am two to three years older than you so i have the right to act like i want"

"what you're only three years older than me?"asked naruto in disbelief

"hahahahaha like hell! no i'm way older than that I'm century old but if we compare a human grown with a demon grown i would be somewhere near sixteen years old so show respect kid"he said amused

"Nani"shouted naruto"look I'm not a kid god damn it so take that back"he say shaking is fist at yami

"nope i will not... kiddo"

"why you"naruto shout with demon eyes(you know the eyes that are red, twice as big as normal and in triangular shape)"im going to kick your furry ass baka dog"naruto shouted

"hey I'm not a dog I'm a wolf gets your fact straight"yami said calmly but in a dangerous tone

"and I'm not a kid so stop calling me like that"naruto shouted

"ok i don't call you a kid and you don't call me a dog deal?"yami asked

"deal"said naruto "so ..hum .. why am i here?"

"ho yeah right lets gets on topic shall we? you are here because you received a giant star thingie in your lung"

"that a shuriken .. wait what? i have a shuriken in my lung ho my kami ho my kami I'm going to die I'm going to die but i don't want to die i have too much to do to die now"naruto shouted running around like a headless chicken

"calm down will you?"yami shouted"it not as bad as it look"he said calmly

"what do you mean not that bad i don't know very worst than dying you know"

"you're not going to die do you see an area where their water or another liquid?"

"yes"naruto said pointing to the bowl upside the chains net

"break it"

"why?"

"well when i have taken the place of the fox the seal changed you see kyuubi was pure chakra so the seal worked in a way to give you all his chakra in a given time i on the other hand i'm constituted of chakra and shadow so the seal could not give my chakra to you there alway was a little bit leaking trough the seal but nothing that affected you much for example if the fox was still here you probably would be shorter more cunning a lots of pleasure for pranks and other thing like that because it is part of the fox trait that you would inherit instead. but since the seal blocked most of ...my energies we will say i didn't affect you that much probably that your grown and a bit of your attitude have been affected by my presence inside of you anyway lets return on the topic at end i beliew that this bowl its the representation of my energies that the seal keeped so break it and my energies will flow in you"

"and what will it do?"asked naruto truly curious that was a lots to take in after all

"well firstly and also more importantly right now you will gain a regeneration like mine perhaps not as good but good enough to save your ass and it will probably be better as time go on and since i am a more physical being than kyuubi probably en chanced your body strength, speed, stamina, sense and other thing like that because of the shadow part of me a night vision will probably be expected also you will more than probably be able to use shadow as a mean to battle but probably not like this nara clan that reside in your village since the spirit that give them this gift was obliviously a passive kind and I'm more of an offensive kind and of course more chakra since it is half of myself"

"...wow ...that...sound so kick ass! i cant wait to see that"naruto shouted the last part will using the net shaped chains as step to go to the bowl and launching a flying kick at it shattering the bowl and letting all the black water fall down to the ground splashing everywhere here its done "... i don't feel different"

"hum? well you are i can tell your injuries are mostly healed by now so you should get out before the pale haired guy decide to finish you off"yami said non uncaring

"ho yeah! don't want to die before seeing of kick ass i will become so? ...how do i gets out?"

"that easy "yami said with a big grin

naruto waited some time but yami didn't speak anymore just standing there grinning"so???"naruto asked irritate

"... i don't know!"yami said proudly still grinning witch make naruto fall anime style

"baka! don't say it like you know how"naruto shouted

"i suggest thinking of going back to consciousness that might work"

"..ok i give it a try"naruto said unsure

"and if you see a bright light don't go there ok? it not a good sign!"

"baka-wolf"naruto said before regaining consciousness behind iruka who was on one knee breathing hard mizuki was also breathing hard but seemed lest injured than iruka

"why are you protecting him iruka? he killed your family he his a monster nobody care for him! don't you hate the kyuubi?" mizuki shouted

"yes i hate the kyuubi with every fiber of my being"iruka started oblivious to the awake naruto who was feeling betrayed "but naruto isn't the kyuubi he is a knuckle head, brash, hot headed boy that i have come to care like he was my own brother so that why i will protect him even if it mean losing my life"

"how noble ...and foolish"he shouted will charging iruka with his shuriken spinning wildly like a Saw"die iruka

iruka brassed himself for the impact that was coming closing his eyes. remembering all the good time he have in his life like teaching a kid of to do a jutsu and the feeling of pride he got to see them getting it right, or the first time he eat ichiraku ramen, all the time he caught naruto off guard when he was skipping school and the scared face he get every times and the how do you fucking do that? that always followed yeah that was good time. homewer instead of pain of slicing steel he heard the shout of his blond haired student

"don't you dare touch iruka-sensei you asshole"naruto shouted at mizuki doing at flying kick in his face making mizuki fly back and crash on his back

"how dare you you demon brat I'm going to kill you"shouted mizuki enraged will getting up

"shut up teme you plunged a shuriken in my lhung and tryed to kill me but worst of all you tried to kill iruka-sensei and for that your going down"he shouted dashing at mizuki

"bad choice demon"mizuki shouted trowing is fuma shuriken at naruto

naruto seeing the deadly star of steel bringed his right leg up catching it in his hole with is right foot. Using is left leg to jump into the air he bringed his right foot on mizyki shoulder in a vertical high kick burring mizuki shuriken deep into his shoulder. Mizuki cried out in pain as he feeled the cold steel deep into his flesh blood flowing abundantly. Naruto not missing a beat used the momentum of his attack to bring his left knee into mizuki face breaking his nose an then pushed with his right feet jumping over mizuki flipping once in the air before chrussing his left foot on top of mizuki skul knocking him out cold

"flying crane rendan"naruto shouted will still airborn"and that how you kick ass"he said doing a victory sign at iruka

"what was that?" asked iruka in disbeliew

"hehe that was my first personal combo that i have created"naruto said while rubing the back of is head "damn i'm good"

"naruto thanks for saving me"said iruka

"no"naruto say slowly after a moment of silence "thank you iruka-sensei...for seeing me for me i .. apreciate that..very much"naruto said his head turned aroud not facing iruka "(snif) damn that forest humid its hurting my eyes "naruto say while hidding his tears

iruka smile a bit at that "come on cry baby lets get this traitor in jail and after that lets go gets some ramen my treath"

"I'm not crying its the forest humidity i swear"shouted naruto following iruka

end of chapter 3

so how was that? I hope my little figth scene isnt too boring it was my first attemp to a human v.s. human figth hope it was alrigth

like you surely have remarked naruto didn't learn kage bushin no jutsu he will learn it much later instead he his going to learn some shadow jutsu well more like create new one. also you probably wonder why naruto passed the genin test it simple yami have less chackra than kyuubi and the seal didn't allow yami chackra to merge a lot with naruto so he didn't have bad chackra control but now with the high jump of chackra in his body is control will be bad until he readjust it for is new chackra capacity

remember to vote for kankuro/neji gender bend. both female? only one of them? or neither?

well that all


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

sorry for taking so long to writhe this chapter it wasn't suposed to take this long but i was kinda stuck with a big writher block (that and my new job) so sorry for those that like this story and wanted to see a new chapter

challenger: i'm sorry but i can't comply with all your request but you did give me some good idea for the fic so thank you i will not tell what i have decide that way there still a surprise

ice wolf13 and oblivion12: Sorry but i did say i wasn't used to writh in english i will work on that i promise

i dont want to give too much spoilers for the story but gaara is going to be female that for sure

so now the vote are

2 vote for neji and 3 for kankuro continue to vote please

"speak"

thougth

i don't own naruto

chapter four

here come the teams

naruto was walking in the academy today have beginned odly first he have waked up at time and without the usual sound of his clock instead of the normal (and late) ringing its was music. love themed music! not is usual wake up call. Well at least it served it purpose since naruto woked up freaked out as hell. An explosion wouldn't have startled him like that. Worst think is he didn't know who have but this beside him. Naruto was pretty pround about his sensing capacity even asleep few were able to sneak on him to now he only knew of two people able to sneak on him and that was iruka-sensei and the hokage itself. But he know that this wasn't from the hokage or he would have gived him directly or at least leaved a note and iruka would have yelled at him plain and simple. Anyway since he was awake and not late (for a change) he was going to go see what class was like before iruka was there. after all he couldn't remember what it was like since as long he could remember he was late for class. On his ways he spotted a short dark purple haired girl looking timidly in the class seemingly hiden behind the doorway curious he looked over her shoulder to notice what she whas looking. He noticed that she was looking directly at choji who was munching on a bag of chips kira was sitted next to him talking with him well kind off she speaked and chouji eated noding from time to time

"so you like chouji hu? Hinata" naruto said with a big grin

hinata eeped never noticing naruto before he speaked "wha,what d,do yo,you mea,mean na,naruto-san?" asked hinata praying kami that he didn't really said what she heard

"hoy! Hinata i'm not as dense as you seem to think (naruto isn't dense about other feeling directed at other but if their directed at him he is as dence as you can be)" he said with a scowl

"go,gomei na,naruto-san" she said bowing her head in shame

"hey no need to take it that bad hinata! Damn you look like somebody kicked your puppy"

"go,gomei"

naruto sighed while pinching his nose "you know what just forget all of this! Why dont you just sit near beside him? Try to speak to him a little"

hinata blushed at the idea before looking down "bu,but kira-san is al,already th,there. Be,beside its n,not like cho,chouji-kun would li,like to sp,speak to me" hinata said sadly

"bullshit you just have to speak of food and he will listen to everything you say they say a men heart pass trough is stomach well for chouji that count double"naruto said with a grin

"bu,but even so ki,kira-san is sti,still there" hinata said playing with her finger out of nervousness

"just follow me ok? I have a trick for situation like that" hinata noded satisfied naruto walked in the room folowed by hinata he walked to kira bended a bit to be face to face with her

"hum? Naruto? What do you wha."she was cutted in her speech as naruto graped her by her hips and putted her on his shoulder like a potato sack "HEY! PUT ME DOWN DAMN'IT" yelled kira hitting him on the back with her arms and her legs lashing around

naruto turned to hinata with a smille "nice trick no?" he said giving her a thumb up

"bu,bu,bu,bu,but th,that n,not nice na,naruto-san" hinata said with a weak voice

"I dont care! sit already" naruto said in a comanding tone witch hinata couldn't do anything but obey "good girl" he said patting her head making hinata beed red of embarasment

"hey naruto you bastard hinata isn't a bitch!" shouted kira hitting him behind the head with her elbow

"shut the fuck up" shouted naruto rubbing the back of his head to ease the pain. He walked to the upper seat and sitted (kinda more like letting fall actually) kira on a seat before taking one for himself

"hey what the big idea?"shouted kira rubbing her butt "that hurt you son of a" she couldn't finish because naruto have put his hand over her mouth "w'a' 'he fu'k?(what the fuck?)"

"shhh i'm trying to understand here" naruto said looking at hinata doing a go sign with his free hand

hinata gulped gatering her courage "h,hi cho,chouji-kun" but unfortunately for hinata chouji seemed too much focused on his chip bag to notice her. hinata looked down in shame

"damn chouji" naruto growled low to himself with a twitch in his eye. He picked an ink botle and throwed it at chouji head

"hey Who trowed that?" asked chouji looking behind him to meet the angry glare of naruto shit what did i do? he asked to himself. Rigth now naruto was scaring him shitless

kira was looking at the scene trying to figure naruto motive what naruto is trying to do? ...his hand are kinda warm. No i'm must not think like that! ...Soft too. Harg! What his happening to me? she shouted in her mind

"a,are yo,you okay chou,chouji-kun?" asked hinata worried over her crush

"ho hinata! Didn't see you there. how are you doing?" chouji asked looking at hinata

"go,good tha,thank yo,you cho,chouji-kun" hinata said blushing

"'o 'ha' wha' 'ou whe'e 'oing?" (so that what you where doing?) munbled kira a bit impresed by naruto (kind of) soft side

"hum? Did you say something?" he said with a mischiefous grin "i can't ear you"

that it! kira shouted furiously in her mind before bitting naruto hand ...hard!

Naruto screamed in pain causing quite a commotion "what the hell that was for?" shouted naruto while nursing his hand

"whaaaat? What the hell 'what the hell was that for' you know damn right what you have done" she shouted red with rage

"haw come on! Its not like you didn't like it (a.n. No he didn't notice he still too dense for that. He just messing around)..or maybe ...you wanted it elsewhere?" he said with a lescherous grin

"per-pervert!" shouted kira smashing her fist on naruto head. She was redder than before but now its was of embarasment

"geez calm down i was only joking" naruto said rubbing the top of his head damn that hurt so fucking bad. Note to self dont piss off kira ...at least at arm lenghts that is he thinked

"okay class sit down now" iruka asked walking in the room nobody talked during the call except when their name was called and theyr wasn't any incident until "naruto uzumaki"

"here"

"naruto uzumaki!" iruka said more strongly still in his usual calling ritual

"hoy! Iruka-sensei what the hell? Stop being an ass damn'it!"

"hu! Naruto? Your here?" iruka said looking at naruto in disbeliev. He bringed his hand in a hand seal "kai" nothing happened. So iruka decided to try something else he trowhed a piece of chalk at naruto forehead square on

"hey!" naruto shouted furious "what the fuck wrong with you sensei?"

"you're really are naruto?"asked iruka in disbelieve

"well i'm not a fucking chipmunk that for sure!" naruto yelled

"sorry sorry" iruka said rubbing the back of his head "its just that its the first time your on time. what happened?"

"ho yeah! I nearly forgot about this" naruto said coping his chin in his right hand in a thinking position "somebody have been able to gets in my appartment and switch my alarm clock" he said now looking deadly serious "that not the worst of it tough. This person putted a cd full of girly love song"

on the front row a certain dark haired girl was blushing with her mouth wide open i can't believe i forgot that! This is so troublesome

"i'm actualy impresed that somebody managed to enter my apartment without me noticing" naruto said rubing the back of his head

shikari sweat droped its wasn't really hard! she thinked back when she gived him (kind of) his clock

flashback (in shikari mind (theyr a reason why i specify in her mind))

shikari walked in naruto appartment which was really easy their wasn't anything that gived any kind of protection to the place the door wasn't closed and some of the windows where actually open. She walked in the messy kitchen to the other room she know was naruto room. Once she was there she put the clock on a bed shelve near the photo of a smaller naruto and a red haired man. i'm sorry naruto but since tomorow will be the last day we see each other for a long time i dont want you to be late she thinked looking at his sleeping face before giving him a small peek on his forehead. On her way to the door not as carefull as she was she hitted her leg against a low dinning table "aouch shit!" she said out loud

"_shikari are you alright" asked naruto in a carring voice. Shikari turned around to see her crush standing on the door frame wearing only a dark grey pajama pant. He walked to her and kneeled in front of her taking her hurted leg in his hands forcing her to sit on the table. He began to push the leg part of her pant up to be able to see her her injurie kissing it slowly " is it better? It doesn't hurt anymore no?" shaikari noded not trusthing her voice "i'm glad" he say smilling returning to kiss her leg but with butterfly kiss now always moving up until he couldn't go up anymore. He lifted himself to be face to face with her cuping her cheek with his right hand rubbing it lovingly "shikari" he said ho so slowly "i love you" he say aproching slowly his face will talking. She could feel the touch of his lips against her own when he said that last word. She could feel his lips against her own and his left hand on her back slowly she clossed her eyes will opening her mouth sensing his tongh entering her mouth searching for her own once found he began to rub his against her begining a game of cat and mouse naruto chasing her own and trying to catch her in a corner. After a moment she lets herself be caugth and didn't regret it as naruto began to push her down with his body slowly to the table still kising her when he was on top of her on the low dinning table. He broke the kiss lifting his head smilling at her before giving her buterfly kiss on her collar bone his left hand leaved her back to wraps against her hand their fingers wraping against each other will his right hand slowly running on her body begining with her cheek going down her arm before going over her staomach slowly sliding down her pant and panty reaching for her.._

shikari twirled her head rapidly to clear her mind of her wet daydream

"well lets return on the topic at hand now ok?" asked iruka

"yeah whatever" naruto said sitting

"team seven under the lead of hatake kakashi is inuzuka kira, uzumaki naruto (kira lets out a groan at that) and uchiha asuka"

"next under yui kurenai is hyuuga hinata, akamichi chouji ( hinata eeped a that quit loudly too) and haruno sakura"

"and finaly yamanaka ino, nara shikari and aburame shino under the command of sarutobi asuma. Each of you are respectively team 7,8 and 10"

"what about nine sensei" asked ino

"their still in circulation from last year" responded iruka "your teacher should be here shortly. But before they come i would like to tell you all that i'm very proud of you all and i know you're going to be strongh and pround shinobi of konohagakure" he said smilling proudly

after his speach the senseis of team 8 and 10 arived to take their student and of course one of them was late. very late.

man this is so boring asuka his still brooding against everything and kira seemed to be pissed at me and i dont even know why he shighed like shikari would say its so troublesome and sensei i still not here. What a guy must do to have a bit of excitment he thinked clossing his eyes

"hey!" said a male voice

"hum? WHAT THE HELL?" shouted naruto opening his eyes to see a large stone room with stone pillar with cup of copper holding green flames "where the hell i am?" asked naruto

"...you're really are a moron aren't you?" asked yami

"shut up!" shouted naruto at the gigantic wolf "how and why i'm here?"

"simple i pulled you there" said yami with what could be asumed a smirk

"how did you do that?" asked naruto

"simple when your mind his numb like when your losing counsciousness or falling asleep i can pull you here. But i cannot hold this very long so listen for once" he said seriously "i have checked what my essence have done to you ability wise and have come with two ability that you can do naturaly"

"cool what are those?"

"first you can do what i call shadow walk you can passe trough one shadow to another one. your range right now is pretty low since your body isn't use to the strain but it should gets better with use. The next one his the ability to use shadow element jutsu"

"like the nara?"

"yes only like i have said last time in a more combat use aproach" yami said looking a bit

"and beside seeing as your not a spirit you cannot channel it freely and must use your human hand seal without the proper seal i dont think it could work"

"so basicaly i can't use it!"

"ho no! You can! You just have to find the seals aray for it to work and like shadow walk youre body will be able to deal with more and more as you gets used to it. But for now youre lika the shrimp of shrimp of shadow jutsu"

naruto sighed hearing that "that really not cool"

"well training is the key bes"yami couldn't finished because naruto waked up ...on the floor

"wake up you lazy ass and stop snoring" yelled kira

"hey? What was that for?"yelled naruto iritaded

"our sensei is here dobe" asuka said camly pointing at the door where a reading men was standing there

"my first impression of you is that you're lazy" he slowly looking at them from his book

"youre the one two hours late!" naruto said glaring at the jounin

"a leader is never late he is busy!"kakashi said with a eye smille. While naruto narowed his he had a feeling that this was only a start "now i want all of you to go on the rooftop so we can begin to know each other better!" he said with a eye smille before going poof

"...i hate i'm already"muttered naruto whille walking the stair folowed by the two girls

"that make two of us" kira said with her arm behind her head

"nnhh" said ...well you know who say that

after the three teens arrived at the rooftop they were greeted by the sight of their sensei gigling and blushing like a love stricken schoolgirl whille reading a small book

"greath he is not only lazy but a pervert too" naruto said looking at their sensei in disgust

kakashi didnt even lifted his eye from his book "ok now lets introduce each other ok? You first smartass" he said pointing at naruto

"my name is naruto uzumaki i like my taijutsu style, the sensei that showed it to me, girls and ramen (meh what were you thinking? it is still naruto!). i dislike punk who bully other cause they can and backstabing bastard. my goal in life ... well i got a few."

"ok that good enough for now. you the girl with rabi" he said pointing a kira

"I DONT HAVE RABI" yelled kira at the top of her lung "my name is kira inuzuka i like my dog akamaru who isnt here today BECAUSE OF NARUTO"

"HEY I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"YOU SURE DID HE HIS SICK AS A DOG"

"maybe something to do with the fact that HE his a dog" naruto said with a stitch at his right eye

"DONT CHANGE THE SUBJECT"

"actually could we return on the subject at hand here?" kakashi said with a sweathdrop

"so,sorry were was i .. ho that right! I like taking care of the dogs in our clan kennel i dislike right now naruto and shrimp ramen since akamaru is alergic to it"

"ho! That why he is so sick. Guess i should have given him the chicken one instead"naruto said to himself all lound

"YES YOU SHOULD YOU DIMWITT" shouted kira iritaded

"focus please" kakashi said slowly with a sweatdrop and waving is hand up and down in a calming movement

"well im not sure yet about my dream so that about it"

"okay that was ...eventfull to say the least" he said with a sweatdrop "you're turn emo girl" he said pointing at asuka

"my name is asuka uchiha i dislike thing i dont like a lot of thing and my dream is to avange my clansmens rebuild said clan and pay a certain debt" she said coldly especialy the last part

"well i guess that my turn now im hatake kakashi i dont really dislike anything i cannot tell you my dream or lawyers are going to jump my ass and i like the test you're going to have tomorows to see if you can be genin!" he said with a eye smile

"WHAT?" shouted both kira and naruto. Asuka for her part just glared at him

"ho you did'nt know?"kakashi said in an amused voice "the test you had at the academy where only to see if you had the skill to be a ninja. this test is to see if you got what it take to BE a ninja" he looked at them with a eye-smile "so be ready tomorow at training grounds seven! I want you to be there at 6 sharp alright? Ok good bye!"he said not really letting them answer before disapearing in a cloud of smoke

"i had the feeling that tomorows is going to be hell"naruto comented glaring at the smoke


End file.
